monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michelle Cake
Michelle Cake - Kosmitka, urodzona w bogatej rodzinie i zdecydowanie za bardzo kochająca wszystko i wszystkich, przyrodnia siostra Marcy, która szczerze jej nie znosi. Głównie dlatego że Michelle jest optymistką, stara się we wszystkim szukać iskierki dobra i patrzeć na życie przez różowe okulary. Chociaż jej ciepło oraz serdeczność to pożądane w społeczeństwie cechy to na dłuższą metę jej niepoprawna chęć zmieniania świata na lepsze i wieczny uśmiech potrafią być naprawdę męczące. Michelle jest również bardzo łatwowierna co bardziej ogarnięte od niej osoby chętnie wykorzystują. Nie ważne ile nieszczęść wokół niej się wydarzy lub kto ją skrzywdzi Michelle cały czas żyje w złudnej "bańce kolorowego konfetti" w której świat jest wspaniały i wolny od wad. Osobowość Michelle, to osoba do rany przyłóż. Pomocna, ciepła - troską potrafi otoczyć każdego, bywa naiwna niczym dziecko. Łatwo wmówić jej coś, co nie jest prawdą. Dziewczyna ostatnie ciastko oddałaby, byle tylko sprawić komuś radość. Mimo że lubi się uśmiechać, oraz przebywać w towarzystwie, to miewa gorsze chwile lecz potrafi szybko przegonić smutki i troski. Michelle kocha rozmawiać, chociaż często gubi się w wypowiedziach, mieszając kilka słów na raz i mało kto potrafi ją zrozumieć. Dziewczyna, dla wielu osób wydaje się być chodzącym ideałem, ucieleśnieniem dobroczynności, jednakże nie ma na świecie ideałów a Michelle nie jest wyjątkiem. Jak każdy, posiada swoje wady. Brak jej asertywności, nie jest w stanie odmówić pomocy (nawet, jeśli ktoś ją ewidentnie wykorzystuje) i bywa że pakuje się przez to w kłopoty, drugą dosyć znaczącą ułomnością Michi jest fakt jej infantylnego zachowania, płacze jeśli tylko poniesie porażkę i na dłuższą metę nie potrafi zapanować nad grupą oraz być odpowiedzialna, czego cały czas się uczy. Wygląd Michelle to wysoka kosmitka o pół przeźroczystej skórze koloru różowego. Dziewczyna posiada trój-kolorowe włosy spływające (dosłownie) na jej łopatki. Michelle ma duże, lekko prostokątne miętowe oczy z rzęsami, których zakończenia posiadają małe kuleczki. Skóra Michelle pokryta jest mazią i kryształkami. Relacje Znajomość, czy nawet przyjaźń z Michelle baaardzo łatwo jest zdobyć, dziewczyna nie ma nic do osób pesymistycznych, twierdzi, że raz dwa zmienili by przy niej podejście do siebie. Michelle ma baaardzo dużo znajomych, aczkolwiek pomimo swojej empatii tylko dwie czy trzy przyjaciółki. 'Rodzina' Michelle jest córką kosmitów. Jej matka wyszła za mąż za władcę, więc pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny. Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Marcy La'Sweet, Marcy nie znosi Michelle. Upiorka jednak mimo chłodnego traktowania przez Mar, kocha ją i wybacza każdy zadany jej cios. Święcie wierzy, że każdy uśmiech i każde miłe słowo czy gest wpływa na Marcy i dzięki niej będzie lepszą osobą. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźnii się z July Joker, HAPPY Gajendra, oraz Miusą Harumi. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna dosyć dobrze zna się z Bunny Stone, Ally "Octo" Pus, Amelie Purrmeow, Justine Saina oraz Asami Pralines. 'Wrogowie' Kosmitce, nikt nie zalazł za skórę ale nie da się ukryć, że ma wrogą dla niej osobę. Mianowicie Marcy La'Sweet. Ostatnio, nieprzyjaciółkę zyskała w Xochiquetzal Coatlicue, która uważa Michelle za osobę fałszywą, z uwagi na zapęd kosmitki by wszystkim na siłę pomagać. 'Miłość' Michelle, za czasów zamiesskiwania rodzinnej planety nie miała chłopaka, choć wielu upiorów zrobiło by dla niej wszystko. Michelle miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i kochające ją otoczenie. Pomimo swojego romantycznego charakteru i wielkiego serca, przez większość życia była singielką. Obecnie jednak jest w związku z SAD'em Gajendra, Michelle stara się wprowadzić trochę radości i optymizm Wprowadzić do jego życia. 'Historie relacji' Xochiquetzal Coatlicue Obie poznały się podczas trwania w Straszyceum egzaminów. Zabiegana Xochi już od ranka miała urwanie głowy, ze zbieraniem notatek, zaś Michelle spokojne zajrzała sobie do straszystołówki. Kiedy wysza z pomieszczenia, z kubkiem świeżej, gorącej kawy, wpadła dosłownie na Xochiquetzal. Boginka zdenerwowała sié ostro, zaś kosmitce zrobiło się nie wyobrażalnie smutno. Xochi krzyknęła by już więcej nie wchodziła jej w paradę, ale Michelle za wszelką cenę chciała jakoś odkupić swoje winy. Kilkukrotnie "przypadkiem" odnajdywała Xochi, pytając z uśmiechem czy czegoś by nie potrzebowała. Jakkolwiek boginka miała początkowo ubaw z kosmitki, tak jej natrętność zaczęła powoli dawać się meksykance we znaki. Michelle, naprawdę było bardzo głupio z powodu zalania notatek boginki tamtego dnia - w ramach rewanżu, przynosiła dziewczynie ciepłe obiadki, kawkę no po prostu usługująca na pełen etat. Kiedy dziewczyna, podczas trwania kółka zainteresowań wtargnęła z kolejnym obiadkiem dla Xochi, cierpliwość meksykanki sięgnęła zenitu. Nakrzyczała na Michelle, co zaskutkowało tym, że kosmitka wybiegła z sali z płaczem i od tamtej chwili trzyma się od boginki na dystans. Xochi absolutnie nie czuje się winna. Dziewczyna uważa że ktoś wreszcie kiedyś by musiał wygarnąç kosmitce, co sądzi o jej zachowaniu. przynajmniej teraz ma spokój. Amelie Muroame Dobra znajoma Michelle, ale nie zanosi się na większą przyjaźń. Blair DeGhoul Ich relacje nie zaczęły się zbyt dobrze, co możemy zobaczyć w SBBD. Obecnie nie są często razem widywane. Bunny Stone Bunny i Mich to jedynie znajome, rzadko razem widywane, ale mogą na sobie polegać. July Joker Michelle lubi July, podziwia jej poczucie humoru i chęć poprawiania innym nastroju. HAPPY Gajendra To dobry znajomy Michelle, rzadko są widywani razem. Miusa Harumi Miusa to jedna z przyjaciółek Michelle, aczkolwiek są niezbyt często razem widywane. Ally "Octo" Pus Upiorki są dobrymi znajomymi ze szkolnego korytarza. Justine Saina Ich relacje opierają się głównie na powiedzeniu sobie Dzień Dobry czy Do Widzenia na szkolnym korytarzu, Mich często zabiera hybrydę do cukierni. SAD Gajendra Znajomość SAD'a z Michelle Cake zaczęła się podczas pory lunchu gdy to zaraz po skonsumowaniu ważywek słonik usiłował się zelaksować i zapomnieć o męczącym poranku oraz przykrych chwilach. Usiadł więc pod drzewem na placu przed szkołą i przyjął pozycję kwiatu lotosu chcąc rozpocząć medytację lecz zamast tego tylko się zdenerwował nie mogąc pozbyć się złych myśli. Zazwyczaj pomagał mu w tym jego motylek aczkolwiek dzisiaj zostawł go w domu i bardzo tego żałował gdyż w żaden sposób nie potrafił przestać myśleć o swoich problemach. Wtedy nagle Michelle widząc jego smutek i frustrację postanowiła do niego podejść lekko się wachając gdyż normalnie SAD jest szorstki dla innych ale za wszelką cenę chciała mu pomódz w jakikolwiek sposób, nie chcąc być nachalna czy niemiła. Zaczęła więc niepewnie luźną rozmowę, lecz jak to Michelle po chwili tak się rozkręciła, że zaczęła mówić o wszystkim i o niczym tak szybko i nieskładnie, że aż było to zabawnie i jako jedyna od wielu lat sprawiła, że SAD planujący na początku ją ignorować uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że jest ona naprawdę pocieszna. Gdy już pozwoliła dojść mu do zdania, monolog stopniowo zmienił się w dialog a kosmitka zdobyła nowego przyjaciela i była do tego dnia jego pierwszą i jedyną przyjaciółką a jednocześnie jedynym powodem do uśmiechu. Po dłuższym czasie ich znajomości słoniołak, podczas medytacji zaczął rozmyślać nad życiem jak zazwyczaj, lecz pod inym kontem. Myślał o tym jak wiele radości i szczęścia Michi wprowadziła do jego życia i jak jest mu pusto, gdy jej nie ma obok. Wtedy nagle go olśniło i zrozumiał, że się w niej zakochał. Więc po dłuższym zastanowieniu i wielu rozterkach, mimo swojej nieśmiałości, postanowił zaprosić ją nad zatoczkę, czyli w najpiękniejsze jakie znał i jednocześnie jego ulubione miejsce, aby wyznać jej miłość i poprosić o to, żeby została jego dziewczyną. Jak zaplanował tak zrobił i postarał się o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół a mianowicie ściągnął stół piknikowy pięknie go przystroił i naprawdę starając się pierwszy raz w życiu ugotować coś pysznego zrobił wegańskie dania i mimo iż były kompletnie bez smaku to podczas spotkania hybryta zjadła je aby nie sprawić przykrości przyjaccielowi widząc jak się starał. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać słonik zebrał się na odwagę i bardzo cichutkim głosem, niemal szeptem spytał czy zostanie ona jego dziewczyną a kosmitka mimo iż nie planowała mieć chłopaka po zastanowieniu zgodziła się gdyż zrozumiała że SAD jest jej naprawdę bliski, nawet bliższy niż ktokolwiek. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka:' Mich, Peach, Torcik. *'Ulubione powiedzonka:' - "Tortystycznie!" ,"Chcieć to móc!" *'Najbardziej lubi' - przyjęcia urodzinowe, kolorowe konfetti, pistacje. *'A najmniej' - Smutne wyrazy twarzy, brak wyjścia z sytuacji. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Cały pokój Michelle wykonany jest z ciasta. Dziewczyna nie posiada łóżka, śpi na suficie. *'Zwierzak :' Świetlik imieniem Peachie *'Nie rusza się bez :' Świeczki we włosach i chusteczek higienicznych. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Michelle potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności, lubi spacery. *'Spełnianie życzeń '- Nie wiadomo skąd Michelle posiada tą zdolność, jej rodzice byli naprawdę zszokowani tym faktem, w końcu uznali, że to zwyczajnie dar, a ich córka odegra w swoim życiu ważną rolę. Upiorka potrafi spełnić życzenie osoby aktualnie obchodzącej urodziny, podczas symbolicznego zdmuchiwania świeczek Michelle używa tej zdolności. Nie zawsze działa, spełnione życzenia otrzymują osoby naprawdę tego warte. *'Zmiana stanu skupienia '- Michelle oprócz ciała stałego może zamienić się w parę, ciecz, a nawet plazmę *'Wyczuwanie emocji innych '- Michelle potrafi wyczuć, kiedy ktoś jest radosny lub odczuwa inną emocję. zainteresowania 'Cukiernictwo' Michelle to wspaniała cukierniczka i niewątpliwa mistrzyni wypieków. Wielokrotnie osiągała w tej dziedzinie sukcesy i zdobywała nagrody. Jest oficjalną cukierniczką w Candyfornii i to dzięki niej na różnych przyjęciach goście mogą kosztować tortów. Pierwszy tort w Candyfornii został upieczony na cześć urodzin Michelle. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|120pxKosmita, obcy '– hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci w przetłumaczeniu z j.angielskiego oznacza Tort lub ciasto. *W koncepcie Mich miała blond włosy, pomarańczowe oczy i serca na policzkach. Na wzór Star Butterfly. *Michelle to wegetarianka, nie je mięsa z powodów jakichś przekonań. Po prostu jej nie smakuje. *Mich kocha cukierki o smaku lodowym, chałwę, kiśle, budynie no i oczywiście torty, torciki i inne wypieki. *Upiorka nie potrzebuje posiłków do życia. Jak twierdzi jedzenie daje jej radość i tylko dlatego bierze je do ust. Galeria Michelle Cake.jpg|Oficjalny art Michelle Michelle RM.jpg|Portrecik :) MichellePortret.jpg|Portret Michelle ID.jpg Michelle Cake RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Michelle AllyMichelleMarcy szkic.jpg|Michelle z Marcy La'Sweet i Ally "Octo" Pus Michelle&Marcy szkic.jpg MichelleCakeSzkic.jpg Michelle moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard Michelle koncept 2014r.jpg|koncept 2014 Michelle NDID.jpg Stroje MichelleNS.jpg|New Scaremester Michelle julia.jpg|"Shakespeare's drama" Piggie&Michelle S&S.jpg|Sweet & Sour z Piggie Hrum Michelle AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Michelle Sweet Screams.jpg Prace od innych osób Michelle.jpg|Chibi Michelle od SmoczaS Michelle Skullette.png|Skullette Michelle od Pixie.Giggler Kat, Mich, Car.jpg|Mich,Kat i Carpi od Kicia128 Meta timeline *Luty 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Michelle Cake *Kwiecień 2016 - ujawniono istnienie Michelle *Maj 2016 - ujawniono art upiorki. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Michelle oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria